new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on Kids Box
These are shows airing on Kids Box. Shows Original * Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (seasons 1-6 and first 7 episodes of season 7 only) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996 series only) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (edited version) *''I Am Weasel'' (edited version) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (edited version for episodes featuring HIM) *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (edited version) *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Samurai Jack'' (edited version) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (edited version) *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (both 2003 and 2008 series) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' series (except 2016/17 series) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' (edited version) *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' (edited version; for obvious reasons) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (edited version) *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' (edited version) *''The Cryptids'' (edited version for some episodes) *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz '' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' (edited version) *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' (edited version) *''Villain Academy'' Warner Bros. *''Looney Tunes'' series *''Tom and Jerry'' series *''Scooby-Doo'' series *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Pinky, Elymra, and the Brain'' *''Teen Titans'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''Bunnicula'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed'' (edited version) *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' (edited version) *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (1991-1994) *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (edited version; for obvious reasons) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (edited version) *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (edited version) *''Pelswick'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' (edited version) *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' (season 1 only) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (edited version) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans '' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series'' *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Sky Rat'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' (edited version) *''Amusement Park'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' (edited version) *''Toby'' *''The Modifyers'' Disney Channel/XD *''Mickey Mouse'' series *''DuckTales'' (both 1987 and 2017 series) *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Doug'' (1998-1999) *''The Proud Family'' *''Kaylia: Space Avenger'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' (edited version) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''The Good Dinosaur Show'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Pokémon: The Ghostly Trio'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''Underdog'' (2019 series) *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''Rio: The Series'' Others *''Underdog'' (1964 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 and 2003 series) *''Kaput and Zosky (2002 and 2018 series) *''Earthworm Jim *''Sonic'' series *''Pokémon'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Doraemon (1973, 1979 and 2005 series) *''Yo-Kai Watch *''Sonic Boom'' *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' Category:Lists